1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open-close apparatus, which opens and closes the member such as a glove box lid of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a glove box lid is connected to a rod type air damper provided in a glove box, so that an open-close speed of the glove box lid is controlled. However, in the case of mounting the rod type air damper on the glove box side, there is a case that such a layout that the rod type air damper is largely rotated around a mounting shaft is required on the basis of a relationship such as a peripheral space, as shown in Japanese Utility Model No. 2594630.
Under the layout mentioned above, when the glove box lid starts opening, the rod type air damper rotates around a mounting shaft of the rod type air damper in conjunction with the glove box lid. However, in this rotating section, an angle of legs astride between rods only becomes large, and the piston rods are not drawn out from an inner portion of a cylinder. Accordingly, when the glove box lid starts opening, it is impossible to obtain a sufficient damper effect.
The present invention was conceived to overcome this problem mentioned above, and an object of the present invention is to provide an open-close apparatus which can obtain a sufficient damper effect even when an open-close member starts opening.
The first aspect of the present invention provides an open-close apparatus comprising: a supporting member; an open-close member rotatably supported to the supporting member; a rod type damper to be conjunction with the supporting member rotatably and the open-close member; and a sliding resistance member interposed between the supporting member and the rod type damper, wherein an opening speed of the open-close member is controlled by the rod type damper and/or the sliding resistance member.
According to the first aspect, the sliding resistance member is positively interfering to the rotation of the rod type damper. Thus, when the open-close member starts opening, even if damper effect by the rod type damper does not generate, a braking force of the sliding resistance member is applied to the open-close member in the rotating section of the rod type damper. Accordingly, even when the open-close member starts opening, a sufficient damper effect can be obtained.
The second aspect of the present invention provides the open-close apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, wherein the mounting shaft is a boss portion provided in a side of the supporting member, wherein the sliding resistance member comprising: a tubular member constructed by an outer tube and an inner tube which rotate relatively; and a sliding resistance material interposed between the outer tube and the inner tube, wherein the tubular member has a through-hole that the boss portion is inserted in an inner portion of the tubular member, and wherein one of the outer tube and the inner tube is to be conjunction with the supporting member, the other thereof is to be conjunction with the rod type damper.
According to the second aspect, the sliding resistance member forms the tubular member constructed by the outer tube and the inner tube, and has the through-hole inserting the boss provided in the supporting member side in the inner portion of the tubular member. Accordingly, it is possible to easily assemble the sliding resistance member between the supporting member and the rod type damper. Further, the sliding resistance member is constructed by the outer tube and the inner tube which rotate relatively, and the sliding resistance material is interposed between the outer tube and the inner tube, whereby a secure damper effect can be expected.
The third aspect of the present invention provides the open-close apparatus according to the second aspect of the present invention, wherein the sliding resistance material is constructed by silicone oil.
The fourth aspect of the present invention provides an open-close apparatus comprising: a supporting member; an open-close member rotatably supported to the supporting member; a rod type damper to be conjunction with the supporting member rotatably and the open-close member; and a sliding resistance means for sliding both the supporting member and the rod type damper with suitable resistance interposed between the supporting member and the rod type damper, wherein an opening speed of the open-close member is controlled by the rod type damper and/or the sliding resistance means.
The fifth aspect of the present invention provides the open-close apparatus according to the fourth aspect, wherein the sliding resistance means utilize a viscous resistance.
The sixth aspect of the present invention provides an open-close apparatus comprising: a supporting member; an open-close member rotatably supported to the supporting member; a rod type damper to be conjunction with the supporting member by rotation with a mounting shaft center and the open-close member; and a sliding resistance member that interferes the rotation constructed between the supporting member and the rod type damper member, wherein an opening behavior of the open-close member is smooth by the rod type damper and/or the sliding resistance member.
Therefore, whole opening behavior of the open-close member is smooth.
The seventh aspect of the present invention provides the open-close apparatus according to the sixth aspect, wherein the sliding resistance member comprising: a tubular member constructed by an outer tube and an inner tube which rotate relatively; a sliding resistance material interposed between the outer and the inner tube; wherein one of the outer tube and the inner tube is to be conjunction with the supporting member, and other thereof is to be conjunction with the rod type damper.
The eighth aspect of the present invention provides the open-close apparatus according to the sixth aspect, wherein the outer tube is to be conjunction with the supporting member and the inner tube is to be conjunction with the rod type damper.
The ninth aspect of the present invention provides the open-close apparatus according to the sixth aspect, wherein the mounting shaft is boss portion integrally protruded in the supporting member.
The tenth aspect of the present invention provides the open-close apparatus according to the sixth aspect, wherein the mounting shaft is inserted into innerside of the sliding resistance member.